Glass, both transparent and translucent, has been used as glazing material for windows and partitions and, for certain uses, it is painted or stained to provide specific decorative effects. Glass is high in density and weight, is difficult to fabricate at the work site, is generally brittle, and can constitute a safety hazard.
Glass substitutes such as polyvinyl chloride sheeting, acrylic, e.g., poly(methyl methacrylate), sheeting and polycarbonate sheeting have been used as substitutes for glass in certain glazing applications. Generally, these substitutes are made for clear (transparent), non-decorative applications. The sheet material provided by this invention may be used not only for non-decorative applications but also for producing or obtaining decorative applications with varying degrees of transparency and various levels of enhanced security.